


The Accident (Or) Through Death's Process (One Shot)

by Loizeaux



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loizeaux/pseuds/Loizeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is killed in an accident. She is then greeted by the Grim Reaper, who turns out to be a woman named Korra. [Korrasami One Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident (Or) Through Death's Process (One Shot)

"Dad! You need to stop worrying about me! I can handle myself!"

The morning's ugly argument rang through Asami Sato's head, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, creator of Future Industries. It was a bitter awakening, when her father had crossed the line with safety.

"I don't want you in an accident, or an attack, for that matter!"

"Dad, I'm not helpless, like mom was. I can handle myself, you saw to that! I won't get in an accident!"

The argument concerning Asami's safety ended with Asami storming out, getting on her motorcycle, and riding off into the city. Hiroshi watched his daughter drive away, and sighed. He turned back inside, and went to his study. Asami continued to ride on, helmet on, goggles strapped, raven black hair flying in the wind, releasing her troubles to the skies populated by clouds. Weaving through the cars that made up the traffic in Republic City, Asami decided to go to a bar. Looking about at where she was, she saw she was on a near empty street, which helped her recognized and remember the route to the nearest one. Gunning the throttle, she sped off down the street, not watching the intersection that loomed up ahead.

Just as the woman reached the intersection, halfway through she was suddenly bashed by a great amount of force that threw her to the left like a ragdoll. She landed on her side a couple yards away, rolling and hitting a lamp post hard. The fall broke a couple bones, but the impact from the truck had hit her so hard, her head and arms were flung to the side, causing her neck to snap, and her right shoulder to dislocate. But the pain made no difference as her life drained away slowly, a trickle of blood releasing itself from her nose. As her sight slowly went black, the truck drove away at a high speed.

When she regained her sight, she was standing in the same street. Asami started suddenly, looking about frantically. As she tried to regain her breath, she found she wasn't breathing.

What the heck is going on?

Looking around, she saw a young woman lying on the ground next to a lamp post. Her body was askew and one of her legs were bent at an odd angle. The head lolled to the side, a glassy stare looking sorrowfully down the street as a trickle of blood made its way down her soft, pale face. Asami gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth, and saw her skin was a translucent shading of light red.

"Am I... Dead?" She voiced aloud.

"Yup!" a cheery voice answered. "You got hit by a truck and got your neck snapped."

Whirling around, Asami saw a woman in water tribe getup, holding a wicked scythe by the curved shaft.

"Name's Korra. You're dead. I'll be your guide."

As Korra approached Asami, the newly dead female frowned.

"Wait, you're saying, you're the Grim Reaper?"

"Aye."

"But why are you dressed like that? The Grim Reaper I was told of wore a robe as dark as the night."

"Silly mortals," Korra chuckled. "I only wear the robe on formal occasions. I prefer to dress rather casually."

And she was, her hair in a wolftail braid, hung over her shoulders. She wore the clothing of a typical water tribe girl, and sported a tattoo of a raven haired woman next to a giant polar bear dog on her arm. Asami found Korra sexy in a weird way, and smiled.

"I guess that is casual."

Her smiled disappeared when a young man with a blood red scarf walked by. He saw the corpse lying on the ground, and gasped. Running to the body, he skidded to a halt and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he ran to a nearby telephone booth, and dialed the police force. While he was inside the box, Asami whispered to Korra,

"Wait, what's happening?"

"Oh, this is what's going on after you're dead. It's like watching yourself in the third person."

The man exited the booth and rushed back to the body. He examined the tracks and the wreck left of what could be called a motorcycle. Asami stepped towards him as he stood up, looking down the street past her. Frowning, she waved her hand in front of his face.

"He's not gonna see you nor me. We are merely ghosts on the wind, flying unseen."

"Oh," Asami watched down the street as a couple police mobiles drove over, rolling to a stop. A few people stepped out of the cars, one immediately examining the body, another setting a perimeter, and the final two talking to the young man.

"What happens now?"

"Well- Asami, right?"

"Yea..."

"Well Asami, you can either come with me now, or wait a bit to see how things play out without you."

"Will I miss anything?"

"Asides from a funeral, trial, memorial, lots of depression, no."

"Well, that's jolly." Asami started to weep, the full brunt of realization hitting her hard and fast. Korra's nonchalant grin dropped from her face, and she stepped to Asami, putting her arms about the taller woman.

"Shh, girl, it's not too bad. The first while is a shock, then you get over it, and it turns out for the better," Korrasami said comfortingly.

"But how? Dad will be so devastated! I should've listen to him..." Asami continued to shed the painful tears, and Korra wrapped her into a hug.

"I think you don't need to stay here. It's too sad for you. Come with me, and I'll tell you what is next."

Asami sniffled and nodded sadly, allowing Korra to take her hand. The landscape bent around them, the horizon shifting and twisting, until it became straight once more, to reveal the ladies standing somewhere else. Korra took a step back and stated, "Welcome to the Forest in Between."

Asami blinked in wonder from the sudden change in scenery, from the concrete jungle to the natural forest. The trees peaked to the skies, and the evening sun shone its golden rays through the leaves of the pines. Bushes and various flowers dotted the ground layer along with some leaves fluttering from the trees.

"Alright, here's the basics: The Forest in Between is literally the place between life, and the afterlife. When people die, it's my job to escort them to the Judge. The Judge weighs out how much good and kindness you've done to help people. If you have led a good and kind life, you can pass into the afterlife, the place of peace. If you did not lead a good life, you are sent back to live in another form, depending on what you've done. If you were truly evil, then you'd be sent back as something like, say, a worm. If you were decent, but had not done the good needed, then you'd be sent back as say, a sheep, or another human being. If you are reincarnated, you have no recollection of past lives. Now, any questions?"

Asami absorbed all the information, and thought on it, viewing the prospect of it all.

"None."

"Alright, I'll take you to the Judge."

__________________________________

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's where you decide what Asami's fate is. Do you think she did well, or not enough? The power, is in your hands.


End file.
